Mitoki/Personality and Relationships
Personality Mitoki is introduced as a sadistic being, finding no issue in causing bodily harm to anyone that dares challenge his ideals, or his motives. He is highly perceptive to most things (and attacks alike), implements ways to harm in the worst ways possible, and even "gets what he wants" when he wants it. The most notable trait aside from his sadistic behavior, is his methods to calm down the members of his organization. He can also give good advice to them when they feel doubtful, sad, or even depressed if they lost any battles. Over time, Mitoki's bonds and enemies would grow, which can play at a large scale throughout the series. Relationships Family * Sync Tempest: One of the more impactful relationships that Mitoki has in his life. Originally introduced as enemies, Sync was very hostile towards Mitoki, as it is revealed that he did not have a father figure in his life. After the battle between the two, Mitoki realized that this "father" that he was lacking was, in fact, him. Since that point on, he hasn't made any impact in mending that jagged bridge with him and his son, and Sync still feels resentment towards him for leaving him. * Haruno: Considering that it is Mitoki's alternate counterpart, he holds deep love and respect for Haruno, something that he has '''never' done towards anyone. The duo would always be seen working together, and sometimes Mitoki would train Haruno in his warped art combat. What Haruno doesn't know, is that Mitoki has been plotting on how to kill him whenever they are not together. Allies * The Agency: While Mitoki doesn't interact much with his men, it is revealed that Mitoki holds a decent amount of trust towards them, as he sent them to covet the Dragon Balls needed for his goals. Enemies * Yoro: Out of all the enemies that Mitoki has faced, Yoro is his most hated. Yoro is seen actively trying to stop Mitoki in gaining eternal youth, and in the driving force in Mitoki's decision to end the Saiyan race. In their most recent fight, Mitoki would resort to "cheap" tactics in order to gain the upper advantage. Even though he hates Yoro, Yoro respects Mitoki (not for his actions) as he is his greatest for he has faced, and is a way for Yoro to get stronger. * Imedo: While Yoro is an enemy that Mitoki hates, Imedo is probably his most loathed. Stemming from the days when Mitoki was in the group with him, there was always strife between him and Imedo. After a battle that went awry, Mitoki inflicted irreparable damage to Imedo's body, Imedo found a way to recover it, thus leading him to his Majin resurrection. * Riku: Originally, Riku was the more irrational side of Mitoki while he was in his 'Final' state. When Riku somehow 'split' and was given life, he wreaked havoc on all around him, leveling cities, and killing innocent children in the process. After regaining his senses, Riku rushed at Mitoki with the intent to kill, but was ultimately put down by Yoro.